


Maroon and Gold: Extended Vordarian Family Tree

by optimouse



Series: Maroon and Gold [3]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Family History, family tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimouse/pseuds/optimouse
Summary: This is a Vordarian Family Tree (that heads back to Dorca Vorbarra). It also shows Vorpatril, Vorkosigan, and Vorbarra branches.Feel free to ask about details in the commentary.Research was from text evidence, interviews with LMB, the Barrayaran Wiki, and headcanon for the story. Mark Naismith has not been added, yet, andas it took me about 3 hours to navigate the online version (and I saved to pdf rather than online) I will not be adding anyone else for a few more chapters.





	Maroon and Gold: Extended Vordarian Family Tree

 

Missing: Vivienne Vordarian, Vidal & Vincent Vordarian’s full sister. Married, died in

childbirth.

 

Xav Vorbohn was legitimized as Xav Vorbarra

 

Sofia Vorbohn was Emperor Dorca’s 2nd marriage. She was his longtime mistress before that.

 

Descent and marriage lines were deleted when this was saved as a JPG.


End file.
